The present invention relates to fungicidal mixtures which comprise at least one active compound selected from
a1) carbamates of the formula Ia, 
xe2x80x83where T is CH or N, n is 0, 1 or 2 and R is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl, it being possible for the radicals R to be different if n is 2,
a2) the oxime ether carboxylic ester of the formula Ib 
a3) the oxime ether carboxamide of the formula Ic 
and
b) at least one active compound of the formulae II.1 to II.5, 
xe2x80x83in a synergistically effective amount.
Moreover, the invention relates to methods for controlling harmful fungi using mixtures of the compounds I and II and to the use of the compounds I and II for preparing such mixtures.
The compounds of the formula Ia, their preparation and their activity against harmful fungi are disclosed in the literature (WO-A 96/01,256 and 96/01,258).
The compounds of the formulae Ib and Ic, their preparation and their activity against harmful fungi are disclosed in the literature (EP-A 253 213, EP-A 398 692 and EP-A 477 631).
The compound II.1. is commercially available under the common name benalaxyl or the trade name Galben(trademark).
The compound II.2. is commercially available under the common name Ofurace or the trade name Celtan(trademark) P in the form of mixtures with cymoxanil and folpet.
The compound II.3. is commercially available under the common name metalaxyl or the trade name Ridomil(trademark).
The compound II.4. is commercially available under the common name furalaxyl or the trade name Fongaride(trademark).
The compound of the formula II.5. is known under the common name oxadixyl and commercially available under the trade name Sandofan(trademark) C. in mixtures with copper salts.